


i'm in love with the mischief in his eyes

by irleggsy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Being a teenager is hard, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irleggsy/pseuds/irleggsy
Summary: Akagi Michinari, in all his one-hundred-and-seventy-five centimeter glory, was currently standing in front of Suna having chased him down after practice. They were standing in a quiet side street in the dead of winter and Akagi was dressed in just a t-shirt, shivering and nervously holding out what seemed to be a confession letter.The envelope was sealed with a heart-shaped sticker.
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	i'm in love with the mischief in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> if you're here from twitter: sorry to leave you hanging lmao.  
> enjoy!

It was late January, and Inarizaki’s defeat by Karasuno’s hands was still weighing on Suna’s pride. The third-years weren’t obligated to stick around, but they still did, and Suna had to admit that brought him more than a little relief. Maybe it was kind of cheesy, but he wanted to hold onto this team just a little longer. His team.

The atmosphere in the club room had mostly returned to normal, but there was still a cloud of guilt hanging over the second years. Most of that translated into determination, but it also translated into deep frustration and childish bullshit.

Case in point.

Akagi Michinari, in all his one-hundred-and-seventy-five centimeter glory, was currently standing in front of Suna, having chased him down after practice. They were standing in a quiet side street in the dead of winter, and Akagi was dressed in just a t-shirt, shivering and nervously holding out what seemed to be a confession letter.

The envelope was sealed with a heart-shaped sticker.

_Oh god,_ Suna thought. _The twins have gone too fucking far this time,_

“Suna,” Akagi said, a blush rising to his cheeks. “Rintarou,” he amended. “I… really like you. Will you go out with me?”

Suna stared. He was convinced he was hallucinating.

_Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ He should’ve known better, letting it slip to Osamu that he liked Akagi. He felt as if he could trust him, but he and Atsumu were twins. They were hardly able to keep secrets from each other, and Atsumu didn’t know when to stay out of people’s business. Maybe this was revenge for the time(s) that Suna filled his favorite pair of shoes with cornflakes, but it was _cruel._ It was _cruel_ to reveal that to Akagi, to give him the power to toy with him.

Deep down, there was a part of him that quietly believed _Atsumu wouldn’t really do that._ But the part of him that needed to protect his pincushion heart was much louder.

The sweet little smile on Akagi’s face slowly melted away to uncertainty as Suna continued to stay silent. Akagi’s eyebrows were knit together in concern and his lips were pouting, his shoulders shaking in the cold air. Suna had an urge to bundle him up in his hoodie and keep him warm.

“Rin?” Akagi repeated, seemingly innocent.

…Suna knew better. Suna _thought_ he knew better. He sighed. “You’re kidding, right?”

Akagi’s face fell and Suna immediately regretted his words. _It’s just an act, it’s just an act, it’s just an act._ Suna repeated that in his head like a mantra, but he didn’t want to believe his own words.

Akagi’s arms dropped, hanging limp by his sides. He broke eye contact with Suna and stared at the ground. His hand crumpled up the envelope into a ball. It wasn’t until Suna heard a gentle hiccuping sound that he realized his senpai was crying.

Suna gasped and impulsively went to hug him, to comfort him, but he froze before he touched him. Was this still part of the act? “Akagi-san—”

Akagi looked up, tear tracks on his face slowly freezing over. “You c-could’ve just said no,” he said in a small voice, teeth chattering. “Th-that… that was unnecessary.”

Suna’s heart broke. Akagi was either a really good actor or he just seriously fucked up.

Akagi looked away and took a step back. “I’ll see you at practice,” he muttered.

Before Akagi could walk away, Suna surged forward and crushed him in a hug, burying him in the soft fabric of his hoodie. Akagi flinched, but eventually, he melted in his arms, hugging him back. Akagi was crying into his sweater now, but Suna couldn’t care less.

Suna tucked his chin over the top of his head. “I… you weren’t kidding?”

“Do you think this is a joke?” Akagi sniffled angrily.

“I thought it was a prank,” Suna admitted. “I thought Atsumu was trying to get revenge on me for the cornflakes. Or something.”

Akagi’s laughter was strained. “Or s-something?”

“Or something,” Suna repeated lamely. “I’m sorry.”

“It,” Akagi hiccuped. “It was Osamu.”

Suna stiffened. “What?”

“I’ve liked you for a while now. He knew. He told me that you liked me back. That I should g-go for it,” Akagi confessed. 

Suna bit his lip. Osamu was such a dipshit sometimes. “It’s. True.” Suna’s words were hesitant but firm. “I do like you. A lot.”

Akagi finally looked back up at him. His eyes were red-rimmed but bright, and Suna immediately knew he made the right decision. “You know, you n-never really answered my question.”

Suna let a small smile grace his lips. “I like you too, Akagi-san. I would love to go out with you.”

“Care to r-repeat that?” Akagi was making puppy eyes, but there was a distinctive air of mischief around him.

Suna rolled his eyes, holding back laughter and releasing Akagi from his hug. To his amusement, Akagi whined and refused to let go. He wrapped his arms back around him. “Do I need to spell it out? I like you. Let’s go out.”

“Good,” Akagi huffed. “I like you too. We’re dating now.”

“I’m aware,” Suna deadpanned.

“Hey! You thought I was k-kidding the first time around so I just had to make s-s-s-sure!”

Suna frowned as Akagi’s shivering got worse. Prying his arms away, he shucked his hoodie off and stuffed it over Akagi’s head before he could protest. He had the foresight to wear a long-sleeve shirt underneath his sweater, and, well.

Akagi’s face popped up under the hood as he stuck his arms into the hoodie’s arms. He giggled when he realized the sleeves went past his hands, giving him sweater paws.

_Shit. He’s really cute wearing my clothing._ Suna stuck his hand over his mouth and looked away, refusing to coo at the sight.

“Hey! Don’t laugh!” Akagi smacked him across the back of the head with the fabric. “Respect your elders!”

“I’m not laughing at you, _Michinari,”_ Suna turned back to face him, not bothering to hide just how fond he was. “You’re just really cute.”

Akagi flushed a brilliant red. Impulsively, Suna reached out to cup his face, carefully wiping away the tears clinging to his cheeks. Akagi’s breath hitched. Before he could formulate a proper response, Suna grabbed his hand, slipped their fingers together, and started pulling him down the street.

“Hey—!” Akagi protested. ”What are you doing?”

“I’m taking you to my house,” Suna said. “I know you live in the opposite direction, but at least I can lend you a proper coat. What were you _thinking_ running out of practice dressed like that? You’re going to catch a cold.”

“I don’t know,” Akagi said softly. “I just felt like I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Suna coughed, startled. “That’s so cheesy.”  
  


“And what of it?”

There was a beat of silence before they burst into laughter.

“We really are a mess, aren’t we?” Akagi chuckled.

“Hey, I’m just your lowly kouhai. What’s your excuse?” Suna snarked back.

Akagi stuck out his tongue in response, tugging on Suna’s hoodie strings until just his face was exposed.

“Very mature,” Suna deadpanned.

“Shut up,” Akagi pouted.

“I’ll pass.” Suna ruffled his unruly hair through the hood of his sweater. “Hey, can I still have that letter?”

Akagi gave him an alarmed smile. “Nope!” he replied. “It’s not that important. We already confessed, didn’t we?”

“Not that important?” Suna made a grab for Akagi’s back pocket, but he quickly dodged. Suna made several more failed attempts to steal it, Akagi evading him the whole time.

“You’ll never catch me,” Akagi taunted.

Suna rolled his eyes and switched tactics. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Akagi’s cheek, which caught him off guard. Then, instead of going for the pockets, he grabbed his torso, tossing Akagi over his shoulder in one fluid motion.

“Wha—!” Akagi squawked, still flustered from the kiss, kicking his legs back and forth. 

Suna plucked the letter out of his back pocket, still carrying him with ease. “I’ll be taking _this,”_ he teased, waving it back and forth before sticking it in the waistband of his briefs.

A pair of fists half-heartedly pounded against Suna’s back. “You’ll pay for this!” Akagi cried.

Suna could hear the smile in his voice. “I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i find myself in rarepair hell.
> 
> fic based on [this comic.](https://twitter.com/irleggsy/status/1294794778807275522?s=20)
> 
> [tumblr](https://irleggsywrites.tumblr.com/)|[twitter](https://twitter.com/irleggsy)
> 
> please leave a comment on your way out, it's the only way my stupid lizard brain stays motivated to write <3 ciao!


End file.
